Love me Not
by b leeding while b reathing
Summary: Chichi learns about mating season, lau isn't too happy about it, and Vegeta, Nappa, Turles and Kakkarott can't wait,,.....
1. Stolen Innocence

Love me Not is about a young girl that was raped by a cruel saiyan and runs off. During the Saiyan Mating Season, she gets attacked again. It's going to have Chi-Chi, Bulma, and all the other girls. Its about how they deal with life in school with the saiyans. Espacially with General Kakkarott, Turles, Nappa, Raditz and Prince Vegeta Please read and review. This story is going to be.....angsty, I Wouldn't really call this happy!....more on the lines of depressing really.  
  
-Love me Not-   
  
Pick the petals...   
  
"He loves me...."   
  
Yellow light halo's..   
  
We are a never be  
  
"He loves me not..."   
  
Maybe?   
  
For the Love I sought...   
  
It's a light that I'll never see...  
  
"He cares......"   
  
I can read it in his eyes...   
  
I see how he fares..   
  
Sad with last Goodbye's  
  
"He never takes notice..."   
  
He looks the other way when Im crying...   
  
Life is not bliss...   
  
When inside you're dying..  
  
"He feels...."   
  
He held me and embraced...   
  
ut a black heart never feels...   
  
Good is never chased....  
  
Give me a kiss....   
  
For this love So I have thought...   
  
I wish you lived in pure hell as this....   
  
Love me not  
  
Rain..........the rain. The tears of Heaven. Oh, how they fall. They fall on one, on one whose innocence is lost. Gone. Stolen....Yes, stolen. The girl staggered throughout the streets, limping, falling. Without a edge to lean against. Without a shoulder to lean on and cry to. Lonely. Yes, she had a family. But the key word is had. They all died. Terrible thing really. They all died in a car accident three years ago. She had moved in with her Aunt and Uncle. Yet they were drug addicts. Why stay? Unfortunately she had no other place to go to. If it were up to her, she'd rather go to an orphanage, at least she'd have other people to talk to. Luckily for her, Bulma offered her to live with her, she took up on the offer. She had went back to get her stuff, that didn't seem like her wisest decision now. But now, all she could only hear, feel, remember....and smell........HIM.  
  
His face replayed in her mind. Again and again and again. He'd wouldn't stop. Just laughing at her....and laughing..and laughing.....and laughing. 'Fuck you.......!", she growled fiercly, "Fuck this.....", throwing her arms up in the air, "FUCK THAT AND FUCK EVERTHING AND EVERYONE....FUCK IT ALL!". Thunder boomed, shaking the stillness in the streets. There wasn't much people out. It was late. She got a few stares from some men, who laughed. Laughing at....her! She spun around and gave a glare, a glare so frightenly serious and deadly for such a young innocent girl, that the men cowered away, disappearing into the shadows of the barren streets. The thing was, she wasn't innocent. She was never, and she most certaintly wasn't now.  
  
Innocent is a word. A word whose meaning is hardly ever meant much to her. Never. She was one to fight, live, run free. She was rebellious. Her name was Lau Terri Galling. She liked her name. Her initials LTG, she made a nickname out of it. Lite The Gaze. Her friends called her that. She was like a burning fire. Hot..burning fire. Fire that stretched and touched those who dared simmer it. Those who dared, burned. Those who succeeded, wouldn't win entirely. They'd loose in a way.  
  
The blood washed off her body. She knew it. Never wear a strapless dress in New York city! It's like tossing money to a poor mans, and then keeping it to yourself, Or putting food by a man whose starved, his body brittle and just bones, and refusing to give any. In her case, it was putting a body, a woman's body, in a provacative way, and flaunting it in the eyes of a hungry-sex-diprived man. Men couldn't help it. But they should. Should she not wear what she wants without having to be worried about stares...comments or.....attacks!? Sluts....well how they dressed is different. Oh fuck that! she thought., I don't need to think about this crap. Then again, she wasn't talking about men, or human men for that matter. She was talking about...saiyans!  
  
Filthy..Disgusting.....horrible...putrid....beings of self-endulgence and bringers of pain and hurt. No caring or sympathy for the other people around them. They only cared for themselves. Those petty bastards. Those fucken bastards. She dreaded them. In school, she always noticed, In Public places, she always noticed, and in the presence of saiyans....she always noticed.....that people happened to notice her more than the other bodies. The saiyans would look at her and smirk, they would come up to her and slide their arms around her. They would hug her from behind and lean to kiss her neck. Either that, or they'd come and slap her ass. Touch her chest. Or anything else they could do to her.  
  
A saiyan raped her. A FUCKEN SAIYAN. "I FUCKEN HATE THEM ALL!", she screamed with sobs. The streets didn't turn yellow and orange....when the Sun came up. For her they stayed the still gray, the barren black..and dreaded red that covered her body. Blood.  
  
I hate it when Angels don't lift you up...  
  
But leave you drowning in the rain 


	2. Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, but I own my curly hair=D Boinnggggg!  
  
Its about Bulma, Chichi and a friend Lau and their troubles after the saiyans came and took over. Mating Season is going to come. Im going to get into that in the next chapter=D And their going to have to find a way to help themselves.  
  
  
  
Lau sullenly pulled herself to walk among the streets. No one was really out. Besides that, all she got was deep glares. Either people knew what happened, and just didn't really care, or they were stupid. She walked down a few more blocks until she spotted the Capsule Corp.   
  
Bulma's parents had made a new building, because the saiyans had destroyed it when Bulma's father wouldn't agree to something, that was much smaller, and had a more darker color, instead of the bright blue. They didn't want unneeded attention.  
  
She went across the brick path and slowly walked each step, and tiredly pulled her hand up to ring the bell.  
  
A little eye peeped into the middle out of the peep hole. It ChiChi's. Her black eyes bulged out and she fumbled to unlock the door. She saw Lau and grabbed her and threw her into the house.  
  
'Lau..? Lau!? Are you okay Lau? Oh my god what happened to you?", Chichi nervoulsy asked throwing questions in her face. "Why if the saiyans did anything to you....I will beat the living crap out of those fucking bastards!", she screamed.  
  
Lau struggled for words, but nothing but a groan came out. Her throat hurt too much from the screaming and crying to talk.   
  
"Shhhh", Chichi chided. She softly grabbed her under her arms and pulled her to the couch, resting her head on a pillow.  
  
'BULMAAAAAAAAAAA!", Chichi yelled, "BULLMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"WHAAT?", a voice screeched. The sound of a wrench dropping could be heard.  
  
"BULMA COME IN HERE, LAU IS BACK!" Bulma gasped and ran down the stairs. She tripped on the last step and caught herself. She turned her head widly left to right then spotted Chichi and Lau and went to them.  
  
"Lau....? Lau oh my god, why is she drenched in blood Chichi?", Bulma asked, even though the look in her eyes told you she already knew but didn't want to except the fact.   
  
"I think..she's been...", Chichi's mouth scrunched together.  
  
"No..she's been....-"  
  
"YES I'VE BEEN RAPED!", Lau rasped. That was all the voice she had left. She sunk back down into the couch.  
  
"Raped? What?" Bulma's mother came with a confused look on her face. She dropped the tray in her hands, full of cookies and gaped at Lau. Bulma and Chichi just stared at each other, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Oh my! Lau dear, are you okay? What happend to you", she asked concerned. Bulma led her mother into the kitched and explained to her what happened in a whisper. Her mother's sobs could be heard after Bulma was done.  
  
"Lau, oh Lau, why you?', Chichi asked herself.   
  
"I don't know", she whispered.  
  
"Do you know who did this too you?", Bulma asked, walking in from the kitchen.  
  
"One of....Prince Vegeta's "Friends"", she answered with disgust.  
  
Bulma scowled. "Oooo! If I could just cut off his balls and hang it on a wall!", she whined, crossing her arms over each other and "hmphed". She had her medium blue hair, flipped over and fluffed *how she was before Namek*. With her pink one piece outfit on. She decided not to dress to slutty because of the saiyans, she almost was raped too. She then looked down to her feet and sighed.  
  
Chichi was in her training outfit. It was short-sleeved and went down to her knees. It was green with pink flowers. Chichi grew angry and started lashing out, sliding on the floor because of her boots.  
  
"I HATE THOSE SAIYANS! IM STRONG, LET ME FIGHT THEM BULMA! MAKE SOME TYPE OF....THING THAT CAN MAKE ME BEAT THEM! PLEASSEEEEEEEE! IM BEGGING YOU! YOU'RE GOOD AT THOSE THINGS!", she cried out in blind anger.  
  
Lau just stared at them warily. She noticed that Bulma's mother was staring at her from the doorway of the kitched, with a warm, sad smile. She quickly trotted over there and took her hand.   
  
"Im going to take her to get healed guys. Bulma dear, can you please get that...whats it called....".   
  
"Healing tank?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, healing tank, can you-?"  
  
"Yes Mom, of course. A beautiful smart genius like me can fix anything. Espacially my friends. Im going to help you Lau, no matter what" Bulma hugged Lau and Lau smiled. Chichi went over and hugged her too, and kept saying, "Don't worry Lau, we'll find a way to get them, we will" over and over again.  
  
Lau only hoped they could. 


	3. The most tears, are often the last

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, all I own is my stories, sorta  
  
BUT  
  
....I do own Lau, Rachel, Kia pronounced (ke-a) and Vinile pronouned (vin-il), Jaqqi, Brianne and everybody else that Im going to use, or haven't used yet, even though listed above.Some characters just fit in the background, while others are in the plot.  
  
Summary: Bulma, Chichi, Their friend Lau, and the other girls..., (18, Videl, Lunch, and everybody else I forgot, not all of them will be in this chapter, but some will. I only put people that aren't anybodies kids, like Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Marron.. Got me?) are going through the times were the Saiyans have taken over Earth and they happened to have the misfortune of going to school with the worst kind of saiyans...I could feel for them, I live in the town with the most stuck-up, fucked up rich people in the world...  
  
December 25, 2002 -- Merry Christmas! It is the time of year for pleasant surprises. Unfortunately, some unpleasant ones also sneek through from time to time. We are currently experiencing network difficulties with AOL. Sometime in the past 2 days we lost all network connection to AOL users and thus those using AOL have been not been able to access the site. Our isp is currently fixing this problem. This connection issue only applies to AOL users.   
  
And I put that up, because unfortunatly I am a AOL user, and this would have been up earlier, but I wasn't able to access, so this didn't go up:(  
  
*sigh*  
  
Onto the story now....  
  
Chapter 3: The most tears, are often the last  
  
Sometimes life's so easy and so wonderful and we think everything's going great and then...it gets worse. Then we live hoping things will get better, and only on that, other than food and water. We then at some point, get so tired of waiting, we accept the way things are, and surprisingly...then they get better.  
  
Life's confusing.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Lau was too emotionally drained to go to school for that week. The saiyans called and said that a week was enough for whatever, "iIlness", she had gotten or they would go to the house and confiscate them and their belongings. She would have to return, although very reluctant to do so.  
  
Bulma and Chichi had lied and swore that they too, had indeed gotten the 'illness' and they had too stay home. The saiyans didn't believe it and even had come to the house. Bulma sprawled onto the couch and cough and gagged, while Chichi had to force herself to throwup. The saiyans left within minutes of coming. Bulma never laughed so hard before.  
  
"Haaaaaa", Bulma then coughed, "That was sooooo funny, did you see his face?"  
  
Chichi roared with laughter.  
  
"That was hilarious! Stupid assholes, oh my God, I swear those idiots could make me laugh until I die!", Chichi layed down exasphereated.  
  
"You know, the one with the..um..brown hair that was really spiky and short, that went all over?"  
  
"Yeahhhh."  
  
"He was staring at my chest.."  
  
"You think EVERYONE stares there Bulma!" She exclaimed. She then sat down and crossed her legs.  
  
"But they do! Im just so beautiful and smart." Bulma flicked her hair over her shoulder while Chichi stared in disbelief.  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
Bulma glared.  
  
Bulma's mother came in with cookies and milk. "You know you have to go back on monday, don't you sweetums?", her mother gleed with her over-exaggerated enthuisasm.  
  
"Yesssss", Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cookie dear?", she turned to Chichi.  
  
"Uh..sure."  
  
Chich reached over, and wanted to grab more, she pointed and looked up to Bunny and she cried, "Of course Chichi darling!"  
  
"Thank you!", Chichi smiled politely.  
  
Bulma stared and blew a puff of air out in frustration.  
  
"Can you leave now Mom?"  
  
"Bulma, you need to calm down! Have a cookie." She displayed the tray in front of Bulma's face.  
  
Bulma cringed.  
  
"Mommm, Im trying to loose weight! Cookies? No cookies, I can't have cookies."  
  
Her mother sighed.   
  
"Fine." She walked away pouting."But just one more thing. I've been trying to get Lau to eat..but she wont. I wish..things could be the same..when she was /happy/".  
  
"Me too..", Bulma sighed. "Yesterday, I gave her this new toy-game thing I invented. She got too frustrated while playing it, and she broke it."  
  
Bulma pouted.  
  
Chichi on the otherhand laughed, "We'll talk to her when she comes down, I don't want to go up and get her. She's been anger-stricken and fussy. Yet she has all the right to be anyways."  
  
"Okay, thanks sweetie. I'll be going now, bye."  
  
"Byeeee!", Chi yelled.  
  
Bulma still was pouting.  
  
"You're something else Bulma."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Never mind!" Chichi bit her cookie in defeat and looked around for a minute.  
  
They heard steps coming down the stairs  
  
"Lau? Lau?", Bulma asked, "That you?"  
  
"Yeah, who do you think it is?"  
  
Chi frowned,"Come here!", she yelled.  
  
Lau slowly walked over to where Chichi and Bulma were sitting on the floor and layed down on a pillow and Bulma stroked her hair. Lau pulled back.  
  
"How are you?", she asked worried.  
  
"Okay....I guess."  
  
She yawned.  
  
"Do we have to go back to school?", she asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, we do, unfortunately."  
  
"That sucks a lot, its not fair", Bulma huffed.  
  
"Nothing ever is", Lau sighed.  
  
They all turned to stare at her, and felt a uncomfortable at what she said.  
  
/Life get's better, and you think all is right  
  
Truth is..  
  
You've already lost the fight/  
  
Bulma got up rather quickly. "I think I shall call Eighteen."  
  
"And why is that?", Chichi crossed her arms.  
  
"Becauuuuse, I want to talk to her, ask her what we missed, thats all." Bulma turned to Chichi and gave her a look, "Is that okay with you, oh lord above me?"  
  
Chi laughed.  
  
"No..no it isn't!" Chichi threw a pillow at Bulma.  
  
It smudged Bulma's eyeliner and she had a long line running down her cheek. Chichi muffled her laughter because Bulma was totally oblivious to that.  
  
She started laughing at Bulma and then she got self-consicious.  
  
"What, what?", she asked nervously.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Chiiiiii!", Bulma whined.  
  
"Tell her!", Lau spat.  
  
"Woah, calm down!', Chi said to Lau.  
  
"Come here, its your make up."  
  
Bulma walked over to her and Chichi wiped it off.  
  
"Okay all better."  
  
"Thanks, now where did you leave the phone?"  
  
"Outside", Chichi said quickly.  
  
"Who were you calling?", she asked curiously.  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Bulma was about to trot out and then Chi yelled, "Wait!"   
  
"What is it?",Bulma asked.  
  
"Be careful", she warned.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Chichi and Lau stared at each other.  
  
Bulma, however, was outside and saw saiyans coming down the block. She went and opened the mail box, quickly pulling the mail out and snatched the phone.  
  
She was about to walk back into the door until one of the saiyans yelled, "Heyy, where ya going?"  
  
Bulma decided to quickly end this. "Leave me the hell alone!", she hissed and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Running inside, Bulma saw Chichi glaring.  
  
"What happened?", she asked.  
  
"A saiyan thought to start trouble with me, I told him to leave me the hell alone and I ran back inside."  
  
"Good for you!", Chichi stated proudly.  
  
Lau then got up.  
  
"Where are you going?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Back to bed", she stated simply.  
  
Bulma and Chi casted worried glances at eacher other and heard a door slam.  
  
"Its going to take some time, but I'm sure we can help her..."  
  
"Bulma, she's not an invention that you can fix just by screwing a nail back in. She has a soul, its been torn. Nothing can ever fix that." Chichi was trying to comfort Bulma, but she still was upset.  
  
"I know, you're right. But that doesn't mean I won't try."  
  
"Nobody said you wouldn't", Chichi smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, they all got ready for school.  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs nearly tripping.  
  
"Who the hell took my mascara?"  
  
Chichi grinned with her hands behind her back, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Chichi, hand it over! NOW!"  
  
Chichi threw it at Bulma's chest and it bounced off onto the floor.  
  
"Hmmph!" Bulma stomped back up the stairs and shut the bathroom door.  
  
20 Minutes later had passed and school was about to start in 15 minutes.  
  
"Chi, we gotta go now!", Bulma yelled, looking every 3 seconds at her watch.  
  
Lau slowly came down the steps, not much in a hurry.  
  
"Cmon guys lets go!", Bulma yelled  
  
They all met by the door and ran out.  
  
Soon they were at school and Lau was just looking down.  
  
"Itll be okay Lau, stick with me the whole day."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked up to the door, good thing they was two female friends of theres that were saiyans, Kia and Vinile. Well they were half-saiyans anyways.  
  
"Kia!", Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Bulma!", Kia hugged Bulma. Vinile was more boyish and just simply nodded with a smile at them. Besides that, she was tired.  
  
"I heard what happened Lau, Bulma told me", Vinile said concerned, "You okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vinile frowned, but her remark didn't stop her.  
  
"I wish I was there or something..you should have brought her to me..maybe I could have picked up the cent of something..."  
  
"It's too late now, but I know you would have helped, they know, I know, don't burden yourself with guilt, we have other problems..", Kia sighed as she turne her head. It was Turles.  
  
"Oh! Poor Rachel, you know how he's infatuated with her and she can't stand it", Bulma said.  
  
"Well you know how Rachel is. Last week, they got into a huge fight, he broke her legs, left arm, and bit her. Even though she only fractured his nose, she kinda hurt his pride.  
  
Chichi howled with laughter while Bulma cringed.  
  
Chichi was like, "What? C'mon that is pretty funny, other than the fact she got hurt really bad."  
  
Bulma still kept serious. "Is she okay!?"  
  
"Alive and well I must say..", Vinile said.  
  
"Well what happened?", Bulma asked.  
  
Kia simply said, "Well he said something about female humans, and Rachel being the feminist that she is, said something to her friend Brianne, about male saiyans, and rather loud I must say", she smirked. "And then, it got ugly."  
  
"Crazy, crazy girl. I love her", Vinile said shaking her head.  
  
Lau grinned.  
  
"What? What is it?", Chichi asked.  
  
"The bell...It's going to ring in 10 seconds."  
  
"Oohhh shit", Kia yelled.  
  
"Cmon guys!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Vinile waved Goodbye to the others, and Bulma's books fell...and at the feet of the saiyan Prince.  
  
Vinile noticed and stared at him, with a frown too.  
  
"Bulma.."  
  
"Hmm?", she muttered.  
  
Bulma hadn't noticed until he stepped on her book, and then she looked up.  
  
"Ohh noo!", Bulma groaned.  
  
He smirked, "My my, what do we have here?", he said. Kakkarott, Turles and Nappa came behind him.  
  
"OOOO", Bulma growled, "GO AWAY! I have no time for your stupid male chauvinance today!"  
  
"Yeah go away you ball-less clown!", Vinile said.  
  
Vegeta laughed the comment off.  
  
"Why don't you leave this poor excuse for a learning facility and come with me. Your kind is far too unintelligent to learn anyting. All you women have only one good thing about you...-" He was about to continue until Vinile punched him in the gut.  
  
"C'mon Bulma, lets go!"  
  
Bulma grabbed all her books and ran as hell to her class with her friend.  
  
All his companions laughed at him.  
  
"Haha, you can't help yourself can you?", Kakkarott laughed, "Now if I were you, I would have just snatched her. Oh well, there's always Mating Season..And Chichi"  
  
He winked at the others.  
  
"I cant wait! And that Vinile...shes something else", Nappa gruffed, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Horny bastard", Turles spat annoyed.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!", Vegeta taunted, still recovering, "You're always all over that loud-mouthed human."  
  
Turles growled.  
  
"Pfft. I don't care. Let's go. I don't want my Father all pissed at me again for cutting all my classes, not like I care though", Kakkarott muttered.  
  
"Fine", Nappa huffed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
In class, Chichi was sitting next to a mute Lau, and Kia, with 18 nex to Lau.  
  
It was Saiyan Anatomy class.  
  
Chichi despised this class.  
  
The teacher continued to talk and talk about things they didn't care about until he mentioned something that caught her ear.  
  
"Then all male Saiyans go into heat at Saiyan Mating Season."  
  
That was it.  
  
Saiyan Mating Season?, she thought, Whats that?  
  
"When all the males are affected by the Moon on Planet Vegeta and mate for 1 month with a partner. They usually have someone chosen and will get them at all costs. Most females die during this, some lucky however survive, only to be forced with a bonding they never chose."  
  
Lau jumped up and threw her hands on the table, "WHAT!?", she screamed.  
  
"Whats wrong?", the teacher taunted,"Too much too handle? You should consider it a honor to be chosen, even if you die in the end...."  
  
Lau jumped at the teacher.  
  
"LAU!", 18 yelled, "Get back here!"  
  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!? AN HONOR!? I RATHER CHEW ON MY HEART AND STAB MY PRIVATES OFF!"  
  
Kia pryed her off the teacher, who was horror-stricken, to say the least.  
  
18, Chichi and Kia took her out screaming and kicking.  
  
Saiyan Mating Season didn't sound like a good thing.  
  
Lunch, who came in late, hearing what they were saying, asked the teacher as she walked in what that was.  
  
"Saiyan Mating Season is when all Male Saiyans go into heat next month... You would have known that, if you came on time, like you are supposed to."  
  
"Im sorry...."  
  
"Please be seated. I won't repremand you this time."  
  
Lunch sat down and could hear the screaming.  
  
Saiyan Mating Season didn't sound like such a good thing, at all.  
  
In the hall way, after an half an hour or so, Lau calmed down, with tears down her eyes.  
  
"Its not fair Chi, its not!", she bawled.  
  
"I know.."  
  
"I swear, I wish things could have never changed, that I could be the same always happy Lau, but Im not. I don't want to smile if I dont mean it, its so hard!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
The brightest of stars....  
  
Are often the dimmest  
  
The most happiest of people..  
  
Are often the saddest  
  
The most tears...  
  
Are often the last  
  
Nothing is what it seems  
  
Never..  
  
Not even in your truest of dreams  
  
One minute your smiling,  
  
The next...  
  
You're crying  
  
It's hard to reach..  
  
Dust that's blown so far  
  
It's lost forever  
  
The greatest of loss are hard to remember...  
  
When you're trying to forget....  
  
All the memories  
  
And never will your tears,  
  
Diminish your fears  
  
Some fears will always stay,  
  
Even till your last day  
  
When you let go of the gun....  
  
Sometimes..  
  
You're too slow to run  
  
At the edge of a cliff,  
  
You fall off  
  
You don't realize you'll fall...  
  
Then you remember you can't fly  
  
That's how we die  
  
Even those with the most vim,  
  
Can't break every whim  
  
Those blinded by pride,  
  
Are those who bleed the most  
  
And they won't tell you that  
  
Take what you won't tell to your grave,  
  
To never know what life it would save  
  
Take every last drop of blood for your own vein,  
  
To never know if it would rid of another's pain  
  
Take into your heart, A dagger and knife,  
  
To never know what would become of your life  
  
And the secret of Irony,  
  
Is one we'll never see  
  
A heart,  
  
What we all learn...  
  
Is it'll tear apart  
  
What we never knew...  
  
It was teared in the start  
  
When we came into a world...  
  
That doesn't care  
  
And then you learn life's unfair  
  
Your first tear you shed,  
  
Your first drop of blood you bled  
  
Your first road you led  
  
Oh, so much you learn  
  
And only to wind up dead  
  
When our time has come  
  
Life, like opening petals of a flower embracing the sun  
  
Life, closing in from the dark to shelter..  
  
Life, wilted and wallowed in death  
  
Hold onto your dreams...  
  
For nothing is what it seems  
  
Sad, huh? Well Bulma finds out later, and we'll be see more Vegeta and everybody else. Don't fear;) 


	4. Surprise, surprise

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, *coughs* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so so so so sorry. Yes, It took me forever to update, but better late than never, ay? *Glares*, hmm, guess not, well, I got off my lazy ass and decided it was time.....time to update, because people have been asking me too for months, hehee, well heres your story!  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise  
  
The morning passed, and it soon became lunch time, when Chichi would finally tell Bulma about saiyan mating season.  
  
But first, some food.  
  
Chichi looked at Lau, who was being dragged my Vinile and Kia. Lau had decided in that little-depressed-but for good reason-mind of hers that she was not going to function for awhile, much to the dismay and pleas of everybody else.  
  
Chichi bent down a little and looked at Lau. "Lau, tell me, what do you want for Lunch?"  
  
Lau said nothing, and Chichi sighed.  
  
"Okay, pasta it is!", Chichi exclaimed, knowing very well that Lau despised Pasta.   
  
Lau groaned and mumbled something. Kia giggled.  
  
"Hmmm, what was that?", Chichi asked.  
  
"A BAGEL!", Lau yelled, but not too loudly. It still caught the attention of some people at nearby tables and some laughed..  
  
Chichi giggled and teased, "Okay, you don't have to yell!"  
  
Chichi walked over to the lunchline, which many saiyans where on, by the way, piling up food that would reach the skies, if possible.   
  
Just then a hysterical laughter was heard, people were staring at the door. It was Rachel being pushed into the cafeteria in a wheelchair by Brianne. Rachel smiled.   
  
Rachel was wearing a dark blue fitted jumpsuit, with a big green and red peace sign on the front. It had a hood on the back that was read, and sleeves that ended at the elbows. Her curly blue hair was unmistakable. She tried to stare at others through the sunglasses she was wearing, because both her eyes were swollen with both big, blue and purple bruises. Her left arm was in a cast. Both legs in a cast.  
  
Rachel's group of friends started clapping for her, and she attempted to bow, but cringed out in pain.  
  
"Stupid!", Brianne laughed. "Have you already forgotten you're covered in bandages and casts?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, even though they were under thick black sun glasses. "Yes, I would think so Brianne, because I CANT MOVE!"  
  
Many saiyans turned to look too, and Vegeta went into a fit of laughter, Rachel scowled.  
  
Brianne pushed over to where Chichi was. Chich was smiling at Rachel.  
  
"Why hello Rachel....Brianne."  
  
"Same", Bri laughed.  
  
"Rachel, you poor thing! Tell me what happend!"  
  
Rachel groaned. "I need to sit down", she said.  
  
Chichi laughed really hard. "You are sitting down!"  
  
"Yeah I know..", she said. "But I meant at the table, talk to me there."  
  
Brianne rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay Ray."  
  
Brianne wheeled her to a table and Rachel yelled something at Vegeta in Saiyan, and Kakkarott laughed really hard.  
  
Brianne turned Rachel's chair around at looked at her. "You know Saiyan?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah", Rachel said as though that were obvious.  
  
Brianne snorted. "Since when, my friend?"  
  
"I dunno, awhile ago, why?"  
  
"Because I thought you didn't know it!"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is", she muttered.  
  
"Pff. Forget it. What did you say anyway?"  
  
"I said, You big smelly saiyan, even though I look like this right now, I look better than you do everyday."  
  
Brianne bellowed in laughter, and Vegeta was still glaring at the twosome. Rachel smiled.  
  
Chichi was about to be done in the line went Kakkarott came over to her. "You know you don't like me now.....", he said. "But one day you will."  
  
She turned to look at him and saw him whiping food off his mouth and onto his shirt.  
  
Chichi cleared her throat and said, "Yeah right, when pigs fly, and leprecauhns come outta my nose."  
  
Kakkarott gave a conufsed look.  
  
Chichi marched over to their table, with pizza and bagel in tow, and sat down. Vinile and Kia were talking to Lau, Lau leaning on Kia. Rachel was talking to Lau, and Brianne was waiting for somebody.  
  
"Who ya waiting for, Bri?", Chichi asked.  
  
"Videl, 18, and Bulma."  
  
"Ahhh! I wondered where they where."  
  
"I think they have AP history together or something..", Brianne said.  
  
"They do", Lau answered.  
  
And Rachel, who remained silent for a moment, whispered fiercly, "History is evil."  
  
Lau actually laughed along with the rest of the gang.   
  
"So much for a vow of silence", Vinile said.  
  
"It was getting old."  
  
"I agree", Kia responded.  
  
"I think I will have that bagel, now, Chi." Lau put her hand out, and beckoned for it.  
  
Chichi plopped it into her hand. "Hmm, feeling better?"  
  
"Much. Still pissed off though..."  
  
"And with good reason", Launch said as she came towards the table.  
  
"Aha! There you guys are!" Bulma, Videl, and 18 came from behind Launch.  
  
"Launch, I didn't know you had AP history with them", Kia said, confused. Vinile punched her elbow.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?", she cursed in Saiyan.  
  
Vinile gave her a look. They all knew Launch wasn't the brightest, not that she was dumb though. But being late for school everyday 30 minutes doesn't help.  
  
"No, I don't. I was just testing the class out. It's too hard. But besides that, I wanted to talk about that, um...'Saiyan thing'."  
  
Rachel grimaced. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, what?", Brianne asked.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk about, Bulma, guys....", Chichi said.  
  
"What Saiyan thing?", Bulma asked.  
  
Lau frowned. "Saiyan Mating Season."  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused, which is new to me."  
  
"We want you to look up Saiyan Mating Season further. I think you have Saiyan Anatomy later, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do, right after lunch, actually."  
  
"Good, then you'll hear about it.  
  
Just then, Vegeta came to their table and sat down next to Rachel.  
  
"Hmm, I see he beat the living shit out of you", Vegeta taunted.   
  
"Oh believe me, I'm still kickin."  
  
He smirked at her, and then at Vinile. Rachel gave Vinile a nervous look.   
  
"Surprise, surprise", Kia said.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and said to Vinile, "You know, I don't like what you did to me this morning."  
  
Vinile frowned. "What's your point? You deserved it."  
  
Vegeta howled. "I can see you won't forgive your superior, and to think, I was feeling generous today."  
  
"Maybe I'll just take your little friend here and bring her to Turles, huh?"  
  
Brianne was about to get about to get Rachel out of there, even though the attempt was fruitlesss, but she was pushed back down my Vegeta.  
  
"I didn't say you could move!"  
  
"I didn't ask you, asshole", Brianne said.   
  
"Screw you!", Rachel screamed.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, woman, I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, and none of your little human 'friends' can do anything-  
  
"I can't feel my body, and I don't know if I'll be able to eat again, Vegeta, so I don't really think you can do much more to me....."  
  
But Vegeta continued with his sentence. "But I feel bad for you, woman.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?", Rachel asked.  
  
Vegeta leaned in closer. "For you, a very good thing. Besides, you're not my type, but don't think I won't consider it."  
  
Rachel looked like she was going to puke.  
  
"Over my dead body", Lau said, and lunged at him.  
  
"Leave them alone!", Videl yelled and jumped at him too.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Lau up by her shirt and Videl too, but she kicked fiercly.  
  
Vinile and Kia grabbed at Vegeta. He was unaffected, but dropped Videl & Lau onto the floor, none-the-less.  
  
Vegeta looked at Rachel again. "Understand?"  
  
"Leave me alone, you're not as strong as you think if you need to harrass a girl who can barely move."  
  
"Yet nothing shuts you up", he said sarcasticially. "How would you like it if I punch you in that mouth of yours?"  
  
He leaned in closer to her, gave her a look that scared her and whispered, "No one will hear you scream."  
  
Just then Rachel screamed in his ear. Vegeta threw his hands over his ears. When Rachel was about to do so again, he reached for her.  
  
Bulma stopped Vegeta's hand. He smirked. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Vegeta, please, talking is all that girl has left."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bulma glared at her. Rachel shut up.  
  
"Please, fuck off and leave my friends alone!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because we...um...."  
  
"Since we're too dumb to figure out, we have to ask a 'superior' like you, who has vast intelligence, a question", 18 spat sarcasticially.  
  
Vegeta put his hand back. "What kind of question?"  
  
They hesitated for a moment until Bulma spoke up.  
  
"What is, um, "Saiyan Mating Season?"  
  
Vegeta laughed evilly, and very hard.  
  
"Well, woman, It is when, whoever Saiyans are in puberty, are affected at a certain age, to find a mate, and wait until we know for sure that she is pregnant-"  
  
"How would you guys know?", Launch asked.  
  
Vegeta glared. "As I was saying, We will know when we sense the energey of the offspring inside of our mate. Most of these women chosen are in this against their will and if they survive, by chance, they will be bonded to us forever and raise our offspring."  
  
"That's it?", Videl asked.  
  
"You should consider it an honor."  
  
"Honor my ass", Brianne said.  
  
18 turned around to see a half-saiyan named Krillin staring at her. "I can tell I'm not going to like this.."  
  
"No, that is not yet it", he said. "You women will be hunted down, and whoever Saiyan will do anything to get you, and nothing will stop him."  
  
Lau was fuming. "Big-balled monkey."  
  
Vegeta growled loudly. "Shut the fuck up human! I am not done explaining yet!"  
  
"There's more?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to say you human's better watch your back.....", he winked at Bulma. "Oh, and loud-mouth, I'd watch out for Turles if I were you."  
  
There we go, I tried to make it was long as I could. Hope you all enjoyed. I will update whenever I can! 


End file.
